Dae sah
by priestess Venus
Summary: ok,this is a short complete story about kagome the high skilled priestess,that you never saw before,just read it,it wont waste your time too much!  R&R


Salam!(hello in persish)ok,first of all,this isn't my story... it belongs to my cousin,but she doesn't have a profile because she doesn't know english... i translated it and typed it for her...WHAT! i am trying to do something good! she is sometimes on my nerves but it doesn't matter! ok people,please read and review :-) oh! the story name means white bow...

Key: "sayings" 'thoughts'

* * *

><p>( DAE SAH )<p>

The moon was shining in the middle of the night sky surrounded by the stars.

We can see a small village near a little stream.

A black haired girl was sitting in a very big wore a traditional Japanese priestess villagers called her kagome,she was the high leveled priestess of the higurashi shrine.

The area had gotten unstable because the wars the king was old man who had 2 king's name was Naraku and his sons Youko and king was obsessed with himself and thought the people in his territory are against him,this all was for a dream he had a long time ago…

He saw a magpie flying by his shoulder and had a golden sword with him and then gave it to a knight who was surrounded with villagers…

Kagome was a priestess with a kind heart,she helped the wounded people and she also was the teacher of the children in the was very famous in the area and she also was very pretty,the people just loved her….

someday an army from the king came to the village an wanted to see she went to the ,they gave her a massage from the king:

" head priestess kagome

I, king naraku want to talk to you about something very important….

But I can't say it in this massage because it's secret. I would like to talk to you under four eyes .my men will lead you to the castle."

With that,kagome went to her room,packed her clothes and took her bow and arrows. The bow and arrow was traditional for the priests,the arrows were sacred.

With that,she left her room and went to on of her friend who was a rancher named miroku. of the village and let him know that she is leaving.

She picked her snow white hourse and followed the three days,the finally people there were very happy to see kagome,she was very famous for her activity.

When two of the soldiers lead her to the meeting room of the castle,king naraku and his sons were already there.

Kagome was warmly welcomed and then they talked about the reason of her travel:

"may I know the reason why I am here?"she asked politely.

"you know exactly what happened in the past months,I finally found out why I had such bad dreams,it was because a person named inuyasha,he was one of the loyal guards of me,but then he changed… he will set me against my people and destroy the whole territory and make wars and blood shod…

You are the only one who can purify him and save our lives…."king replied.

"but as I have heard about him,he was a very powerful person,and lives in athe mountain hakurei… it will be impossible for a girl like me to get near his cottage and hiding place…."kagome replied with confuse.

"there for,I will send my son Youko with you,he is a high skilled knight… with you two as a team,there won't be any problems…"the king said with hope and relief in his voice."you will leave tomorrow.."he ended the small talk.

with that,every one went to their rooms and kagome to a room one of the servants showed her.

Next morning,they all went to the main garden in front of the castle,kagome was on her white horse and youko was riding on his deep dark the people in the castle were now in the garden waving to the two heroes …

Days had passed and now,kagome could see the mount hakurei from far away.

When they finally get to the base of the mountain,they were in the middle of a dark,cold and hazy they passed through the forest, the saw inuyasha standing and waiting for them,as he knew they were coming….

In the first second inuyasha and youko saw together,they started a fight,at first it seemed that youko was winning,but when inuyasha used his sword and wounded youko's chest,inuyasha was near to win and kill then kagome shoot one of her sacred arrows and hit inuyasha in the heart…and so youko was saved . after the hard battle,the forest was now full of sakura blossoms and the sky was now another time blue as usual… birds singing and butterflies flying…

They went back to the castle and saw the people and the king waiting for them with smiles on their of them were crying from happiness.

After months passed the king asked kagome to be youko's wife and be his daughter in law,and kagome accepted.

After a week,they made a grand celebration,a wedding… kagome wore a white bride dress with golden butterflies on it. And was waiting for the groom to come…

* * *

><p>eeehhhhhhh... oookkaaaaayyyy...*..._...* i don't have any thing to say! thanks for reading... review plese... :-*<p> 


End file.
